All My Children
All My Children is the fifteenth episode of Season 3, and fifty-ninth episode in the series. Summary A FLIP OF THE COIN — After starting her day with a startling discovery of Damon’s latest indiscretion,Which was sleeping with Rebekah. Elena is frustrated to find that none of her friends agree with her on how they should react to the Original family's internal power struggle. Once again caught up in the destiny of the Bennett witches, Bonnie and Abby find themselves playing a part in a ritual to appease the spirits of nature. When Elijah gives Damon and Stefan an ultimatum that puts Elena in danger, they turn to Alaric and Meredith for help with a plan that leads them to a terrible choice. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast *Daniel Gillies as Elijah *Claire Holt as Rebekah *Caspar Zafer as Finn *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell *Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson *Alice Evans as Esther Quotes : : "She's not gonna listen to anything I say." : : "Is it because of your little sleepover?" : : "It's not my fault she decided to get jealous." ---- :Elijah (to and ): "You help us now, or Elena dies screaming in agony. The choice is yours." ---- :Elijah: "Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters. We did that to ourselves." ---- : : "I'm better at being the bad guy anyway." ---- : : "Spend 146 years with someone you sort of start to pick up on their tells." ---- :Klaus: "End this now, mother. Or I'll send you back to Hell." ---- :Elena: Are you insane? :Rebekah: I prefer spontaneous. ---- : : Awful lot of effort for someone who pretends not to care about her anymore. : : Pot, kettle, brother. ---- :Caroline: I'm too smart to be seduced by you. :Klaus: That's why I like you. ---- :Klaus: Join us for a drink. :Caroline: I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks! ---- :Rebekah: "Why don't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off!!" ---- :Elena: "What are you doing here?" :Rebekah: "Not much. Unless you try to run, in which case I get to kill you." ---- :Alaric: I'm surprised you have time to call, what with all this Original sex you've been having? ---- : : She's better off without me? She's sure as Hell better off without you. : : Fine. Neither one of us gets her. ---- :Rebekah: This house has enough men rolling around in it. :Kol: Just like you, Rebekah. ---- : : Klaus has to die. They all do. : : See. It's democracy in action. ---- : : Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear? ---- :Elena: If you're mad at me Damon, you need to get over it. : : Oh, I'm over it. Soundtrack Video thumb|280px|left|Canadian Promo thumb|280px|right|Extended Promo thumb|280px|left|Webclip thumb|300px|right|Cast Preview with Nina and Ian Gallery 3x15-01.jpg 3x15-02.jpg 3x15-03.jpg 3x15-04.jpg 3x15-05.jpg 3x15-06.jpg 3x15-07.jpg 3x15-08.jpg 3x15-09.jpg 3x15-10.jpg 3x15-11.jpg 3x15-12.jpg 3x15-13.jpg 2f1295c619b15f8c4708f1dd4f2544fb_large.jpg c2534c986365a7f40ab320a68eeb0704_large.jpg paul~7.jpg ommmggg.jpg kkkkkkkkkkkkk.jpg new eoeee.jpg allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.jpg laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg All My Children 002.jpg All My Children 013.jpg Elijah all my children.jpg elena All My Children 025.jpg All My Children 034.jpg bonnie All My Children 043.jpg elijah All My Children 053.jpg elena elijah All My Children 058.jpg All My Children 063.jpg All My Children 066.jpg All My Children 15.jpg rebekah All My Children 082.jpg elijah All My Children 091.jpg dagger All My Children 113.jpg VD315b_0200b.jpg-2f270e20-t3.jpg VD315b_0373b.jpg-78bbe30a-t3.jpg VD315b_0831b.jpg-eccc3034-t3.jpg VD315b_1218b.jpg-3f20b5e1-t3.jpg VD315b_1567b.jpg-77a6ef08-t3.jpg Tumblr lziqsgEH3G1qmrg0eo3 250.gif Tumblr lziqsgEH3G1qmrg0eo1 500.gif Vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h58m35s40.png bts_allmychildren.jpg|Behind the scenes - Bar scene 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161576-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161479-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161449-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161439-1280-720.jpg 87ytfghj.jpg Iuytrdfgyhu.jpg Trivia * Antagonists: The Originals. * "''All My Children''" is an American soap opera that ran from January 5, 1970-September 23, 2011. * This is the first episode in the third chapter (Esther's plan). * Interestingly, if Esther's plans to turn the Originals back into humans, all of them would have become human expect for Klaus. Being that Klaus never was human and has killed possibly a endless amount of people, if his Vampirism was ever taken from him then he would be a Werewolf instead. * Julie Plec confirmed that it will be a full moon during this episode. * This is the last episode before the spring hiatus. * Elijah has the most screen time in this episode. This is therefore the second episode when a recurring character has the most screen time in a single episode. * It is revealed that another white oak tree (which can bring about the destruction of the originals) existed at least 300 years after they fled from Mystic Falls. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Full moon episodes